Problem: $\vec u = (-6,5)$ $\vec w = (12, 8)$ $\dfrac14\vec w + 2\vec u= (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac14}\vec w + {2}\vec u &= {\dfrac14}(12,8) + {2}(-6,5) \\\\\\\\ &= (3, 2) + (-12, 10) \\\\\\\\ &= (3+ (-12), 2+ 10) \\\\ &= (-9, 12) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -9,12 )$